


Quantum Entanglements

by miratuck



Series: Cosmic Reations [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, АУ, Высшие учебные заведения, Учебные заведения, Юмор, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: На случай, если кому-то интересно, Минсок и Лухан всё ещё пытаются получить высшее образование.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Cosmic Reations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815943
Kudos: 2





	Quantum Entanglements

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quantum Entanglements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363417) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Год третий (на самом деле)**

Они пропустили два дня в первом семестре их третьего курса, и на это есть причина.

— Мы заблудились по пути на станцию, — говорит Лухан Сехуну, который затем рассказывает Чондэ, который знает наверняка. В конце концов, он и Минсок выросли в одном городе.

— Чёрта с два, не правда, — отвечает Чондэ. Сехун пожимает плечами; эти двое могут делать то, что они хотят, и им плевать на всё. Если они хотят пропустить несколько дней курса, просто потому что они могут, он точно не будет переживать об их академической успеваемости.

— Клянусь Богом, так и было, — Минсок клянётся как добросовестный бойскаут, когда Чондэ дразнит его. Но он ухмыляется, и Чондэ, всё ещё, знает лучше.

— Не волнуйся, Мин, — уверяет он своего друга детства через несколько мгновений после того как Лухан вылетает из их с Минсоком комнаты в общежитии, и начинает вертеться на кухне, наливая кофе в термокружку и спешит на первую пару. — Я не скажу ни слова, — обещает Чондэ и подмигивает, на что Минсок скрещивает пальцы и театрально ёжится.  
Минсок говорит Сехуну на их общем курсе визуальных средств массовой информации тем же вечером, что его парень — определённо скользкий тип. Выражение лица Сехуна говорит о том, что он хорошо осведомлён о характере Чондэ, но, тем не менее, находит слова, чтобы ответить.

— По крайней мере, я не встречаюсь со сказочной принцессой, — возражает он, звуча крайне раздражённо для человека, который только этим утром хвастался тем, что, наконец, выспался.

Минсок улыбается и притворяется, что понятия не имеет, о чём говорит Сехун. Он говорит много, но в итоге ему приходится взять свои слова назад, когда приходит Хэллоуин и Лухан, который берёт «Язык и композицию» как обязательный предмет курса по литературе, и решает, что его костюм должен быть полностью ироничным.

Лухан проводит выходные, смотря на ютубе видео с уроками по макияжу; он удивлён, увидев, что у его бывшего профессора по классике на первом курсе довольно много подписчиков на канале с видео о том, как безупречно наносить подводку. Затем Минсок покидает общежитие, которое в хэллоуинские выходные выглядит модным как Хэллоу Китти, со сказочной принцессой Луханом под руку. Сехун решает забить и просто надевает бини на свои сильно обесцвеченные волосы; он называет себя наркошей и Чондэ шутит, что Сехун должно быть проводит слишком много времени с профессором Чжаном, преподавателем психоаналитики у Чондэ.

— О, он помогал профессору Паку однажды, — вспоминает Лухан.

— Тот, что с ямочками? — утоянчет Минсок, щурясь, пытаясь вспомнить лицо мужчины.

— Чувак был словно обдолбан, — смеётся Сехун, и позже занимает третье место на вечеринке, куда они пришли, утверждая, что его костюм на самом деле профессор Чжан Исин, а не обычный наркоман.

Он надменно злорадствует, по крайней мере, до второй волны промежуточных экзаменов в начале ноября, когда его низкие оценки не отражают его интеллект. В этом семестре он один ходит на занятия и вынужден полагаться на занятия с реальным репетитором, а не на добрую волю его друзей.

— Какой-то высокий со страшными бровями по имени Крис? — стонет Сехун, отвечая Минсоку на вопрос о его новом репетиторе. Они обедают все вместе, или хотя бы пытаются, раз в неделю или около того, и сегодня они решают сходить в новое место с китайской кухней, находящееся за углом здания, где проходит стажировка Чондэ.

Колокольчик над входной дверью в ресторан оповещает о новых посетителях, которыми, совершенно случайно, оказываются профессор Чондэ — Чжан Исин и репетитор Сехуна — Крис. Жалобы Сехуна становятся раздражительнее; когда четверо студентов заканчивают обедать и собираются уходить, Лухан находит время, чтобы подойти к столу двух мужчин и принести извинения за их плохо воспитанного макнэ.

— Он на самом деле не это имел в виду, — говорит Лухан своим соотечественникам, во основном извиняясь перед Исином, поскольку он не совсем уверен в этнической принадлежности Криса.

— Нет, имел, — говорит Минсок на мандарине, высовываясь из-за плеча Лухана.

Исин смеётся и говорит, что всё в порядке. Крис сводит брови, словно он рассержен, но когда репетитор приветственно машет Сехуну и Чондэ, которые пытаются спрятаться на другой стороне зала, Лухан и Минсок понимают, что высокий мужчина на самом деле просто смеётся. Это довольно страшное зрелище, и два студента прощаются как можно скорее, чтобы никого не обидеть.

— Думаешь, они встречаются? — Лухан спрашивает Минсока, когда они, крепко держась за руки, пробираются сквозь столы обратно к друзьям.  
Минсок пожимает плечами, как и Крис, которому в это же время Исин задаёт тот же вопрос о Минсоке и Лухане.

— Возможно, — признаётся Крис. — Но разве это важно?

Исин не уверен, что это важно, на самом деле, не очень, но он смутно вспоминает Минсока, Лухана и Сехуна, когда однажды помогал Чанёлю на занятии у первокурсников, и он, по крайней мере, думает, что их встреча стоит того, чтобы упомянуть о ней в следующий раз, когда он увидит друга.

Чанёль и Бэкхён устраивают «Ура, экзамены закончились!”-вечеринку для всех общих друзей в университете. Именно в этот вечер Исин снова встречает Чанёля и китайский профессор оказывается приятно удивлён, когда узнаёт, что Чанёль, Бэкхён, Чонин, и даже Кёнсу, уже полностью осведомлены о химии между Минсоком и Луханом.

  
Крис наклоняется к Ким Чунмёну, единственному научному руководителю отдела литературы, и шепчет:

— Не кажется ли тебе странным то, как сильно они увлечены отношениями их студентов?

Честно говоря, Чунмён видел Минсока и Лухана вместе и он больше удивлён тем, что никто из преподавателей не спорит на статус их отношений. Однако он не говорит об этом Крису, посколько Тао, парень Чунмёна, довольно решительно кивает, соглашаясь с вопросом Криса.

— Люди не были вовлечены в это до того, как я и Чунмён начали встречаться, — дуется Тао. — Кроме того, — задумчиво добавляет он, обращаясь к Крису, — тот высокий, долговязый парнишка, с которым ты занимаешься? Их химия с баоцзы получше будет.  
Чунмён возражает против того, чтобы одного из его студентов называли продуктом питания, но именно комментарий Тао заставляет гудеть всю комнату.

— Но СиуХаны! — это всё, что Чанёль может сказать в ответ. Бэкхён изо всех сил успокаивает своего парня, но он тоже уже выпил немного вина к этому моменту, так что он был готов спорить, если бы пришлось.

Они просыпаются на следующее утро, чувствуя себя довольно нелепо из-за своего поведения, но это не мешает Чунмёну начать беседу с факультетом литературы в Google Plus.

Споры о пейрингах и ОТП среди студентов продолжаются добрые пару недель в начале весеннего семестра, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока участвующие профессора не понимают, что Минсок отсутствует в кампусе. Хуже всего то, что Лухан узнал об этом не раньше, чем остальные.

Он узнаёт это только когда возвращается в кампус после каникул и обнаруживает пустую кровать в комнате. Все вещи Минсока тоже исчезли, и Лухан ничего не понимает, когда Чондэ говорит, что Минсок в Шанхае, что он перевёлся по обмену.

— Ты не знал? — спрашивает Чондэ невыносимо нежным тоном, с жалостью. Лухан ненавидит это.

Какое-то время он утверждает, что ненавидит и Минсока тоже, и отказывается говорить с или о корейце до тех пор, пока где-то в середине марта, когда звонят его родители сказать, что Минсок вернулся, чтобы побыть с ними на весенние каникулы.

— Он очень милый, — говорит мама Лухана.

— И такой вежливый и целеустремлённый, — соглашается его отец. — Ты знал, что он уже получил работу, на которую пойдёт после выпуска?

Его мама снова подаёт голос:

— Ты должен быть больше похож на него, Лу, дорогой.

Лухан закатывает глаза, так драматично, как он только может, просто потому что он знает, они не могут понять, как дисциплинировать его. Они не должны рассказывать ему о том, как хорош Минсок, или петь ему дифирамбы, потому что Лухан уже знает. Минсок — потрясающий, и никакой гнев или обида, которую Лухан сейчас чувствует, не может заставить его забыть этот факт.

— Ты гораздо более великодушный, чем я, — хвалит Сехун, и если бы хоть кто-нибудь слышал его, они бы поняли что это лишь полуправда. По крайней мере, Чондэ вполне уверен, что Сехун простит его, если они окажутся на месте Минсока и Лухана.

— Очевидно, он сделал это для меня, — Лухан не совсем уверен, но признаёт, что Минсок сам сказал ему это. — Сказал, что для моих родителей важно понять, что мы нуждаемся друг в друге, что мы лучше, когда вместе, чем когда мы далеко.

Профессора Лухана могут совершенно точно подтвердить это, когда средняя оценка неожиданно падает, в то время как Минсок уже третий месяц в Китае. Ничего такого, что не могут исправить дополнительные занятия и летние курсы, и это, определённо, причинит не очень большой ущерб будущему Лухана, но этого достаточно, чтобы убедить родителей Лухана в том, что Минсок, на самом деле, оказывает на их сына больше положительного влияния, чем отрицательного.

Год заканчивается тем, что учёба за границей подходит к концу на пару недель позже чем в Корее. Лухан отправляется первым рейсом домой после своего последнего экзамена и Минсок встречает его в аэропорту со слезами на глазах и извинениями на губах. Родители Лухана тоже там, и они делают вид, что не видят, когда Лухан бросается в объятия Минсока, рыдая в плечо парня.

Минсок должен вернуться в Корею для прохождения летней стажировки, как только его занятия закончатся через две недели, но он и Лухан проводят время, вспоминая общество друг друга и отчаянно клявшись, что никогда больше не будут так надолго расставаться. Лухан в последний момент решает пройти свои летние подготовительные курсы не через интернет и присоединяется к Минсоку, и прощается с Китаем через пять дней в июне.

**Год четвёртый**

Чондэ говорит Сехуну, что считает, что чувства Лухана к Минсоку всё ещё остаются подсознательно негативными. Сехун вспоминает ночь перед началом занятий, когда он ворвался в комнату Минсока и Лухана, чтобы найти свои счастливые носки, и увидел этих двоих спящими и обнимающимися, возможно голыми, на кровати Лухана.

— Я думаю, они в порядке, — уверенно говорит он Чондэ. Впервые за последнее время Сехун действительно был заинтересован отношениями Минсока и Лухана, так что Чондэ без раздумий верит ему, не задавая больше вопросов.

Чанёль, который каким-то образом получил повышение, пока Минсок был в Китае, заканчивает обучение Сехуна и Лухана, которые решили написать диплом с отличием, семинаром для старшекурсников. Сказать, что все преподаватели факультета литературы были удивлены, было бы преуменьшением, но оказалось, что Чанёль тратит больше времени беспокоясь об эмоциональном здоровье Лухана, чем академическом успехе Сехуна. В отличие от Чондэ, Чанёль не имел внутреннего источника, который рассказал бы ему, что между Луханом и Минсоком всё прекрасно, поэтому, когда приходит время представить тему дипломной работы в начале октября, и Лухан решает, что он собирается исследовать несчастную любовь в гомосексуализме, Чанёль сильно беспокоится.

Бэкхён, которого, как ни странно, Сехун просил быть вторым научным руководителем, уверен, что Чанёлю не о чем беспокоиться, но Чонин, которого попросил Лухан, как второго научного руководителя — что тоже довольно странно — не настолько убеждён.

— Он выглядит довольно мрачным, когда я встречаю его, — говорит Чонин, отпивая капучино, остальным участникам клуба любителей СиуХанов. Они встречаются один раз в месяц в университетском кафе, где Чанёль и Бэкхён впервые следили за Минсоком и Луханом, когда те были первокурсниками, и темой этого вечера была та же самая, которую начал Чондэ в начале семестра.

Чанёль на мгновение обиделся, что он, как первый научный руководитель Лухана, кажется встречается со своим студентом меньше, чем Чонин. Он быстро забывает об этом, когда Тао врывается в кафе, прерывая их встречу, чтобы сообщить:

— Те студенты, те двое, на которых вы помешались, целуются во дворе!

Эта новость слишком хороша, чтобы быть правдой; фактически, это первое подтверждение о реальности отношений, которое когда-либо получали заинтересованные преподаватели. Чанёль, как первый профессор, который по-настоящему был заинтересован в Минсоке и Лухане, особенно в восторге. Так сильно, что он практически опустошён, когда, наконец, выходит во двор, чтобы увидеть целующуюся парочку, о которой идёт речь, никого не обнаруживает.

— Это были они, — клянётся Тао, его нижняя губа начинает дрожать. — Я уверен, это были они. — Чунмён успокаивающе обнимает Тао за плечи и закрывает его своим телом от взгляда Чанёля.

— Дети, — голос Кёнсу звучит обвинительно, — все вы, — он даже не знает, зачем он приходит на эти встречи; вероятно, потому что не может устоять перед надутыми губами Чонина.

Лухан испытывает те же чувства к Минсоку, и отчасти именно поэтому он прощает его. И прямо сейчас, он как раз целует его в губы, поскольку он и Минсок остаются в тени навеса здания и смотрят, как их профессора напрасно ищут их.  
Минсок выдохнул в губы Лухана.

— Для невероятно умных, — шепчет он, — профессора здесь невероятно тупые.

— Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, — Лухан проводит языком около уха Минсока и хихикает, когда Минсок издаёт приглушённый стон в волосы Лухана.

Минсок делает шаг назад и улыбается парню в его объятиях.

— Неправда, — отвечает он самодовольно. — Подумай о Сехуне.  
Лухан хихикает, но всё же чмокает Минсока.

— Грубо, — говорит Лухан. — Я расскажу Чондэ.

Конечно, он ничего не говорит Чондэ, но у Лухана проблемы какое-то время и он не может не смотреть на Сехуна без желания засмеяться.

— В последнее время ты, кажется, в приподнятом настроении, — замечает Чанёль, разговаривая с Луханом в ноябре, когда все возвращаются с осенних каникул и начинается время работы над дипломом. Он задерживает своего китайского ученика после группового семинара и Лухан, который только что наблюдал, как Сехун рассеянно врезался в дверной косяк, пытается сдержать улыбку.

Лухан пожимает плечами.

— Жизнь прекрасна, — отвечает он профессору Паку. — Как будто всё начинает становиться на свои места, понимаете?

Под всем, Лухан подразумевает нечто большее чем просто его оценки или личные отношения. В тот же день он узнаёт, что его заявление в аспирантуру было принято; он будет учиться в этом университете ещё два года на прикладной литературе под непосредственным руководством недавно назначенного помощника заведующего кафедрой литературы Хуан Цзытао. Чондэ чувствует особую заинтересованность в этой новости, поскольку он решил получить свою почти законченную степень по психологии и работать помощником Чунмёна.

Отдел литературы неуклонно растёт и только Сехун с Минсоком не находят там своего будущего.

Сехун возвращается с рождественских каникул с обновлённым рвением к учёбе. Он рассказывает Чондэ, и, в конце концов, двум другим, что собирается вернуться в деревню, где он работал во время каникул, чтобы преподавать танцы и другие образовательные курсы для малоимущих подростков. Это благородное занятие, и оно имеет смысл, если принять во внимание тему его дипломной работы: «Альтернативы базового микрофинансирования в странах третьего мира». Сехун пишет о своём собственном опыте во введении диплома, и Бэкхён проводит весь вечер в слезах, читая об этом. Чанёль точно знает, какие эмоции испытывает Бэкхён, потому что сам прошёл через это, и он гордится той зрелостью, которую Сехун развил со времени его первого занятия с Чанёлем, когда он был ещё первокурсником.

— Я уверен, что это не то, что было с тобой, Ёли, — фыркает Бэкхён, всхлипывая. Чанёль дуется и говорит Бэкхёну возвращаться к чтению диплома Сехуна. Бэкхён хватает коробку с прикроватной тумбочки со своей стороны кровати и бросает её, попадая в плечо Чанёля.  
Минсок диплом не пишет, но родители Лухана не соврали, когда сказали, что у него уже есть работа, куда он пойдёт после учёбы, так что это не имеет большого значения. Это довольно низкий уровень, но у него есть возможность работать креативным копирайтером в фирме по производству видео и возможность повышения со временем. Он стыдливо и смущённо рассказывает об этом Лухану, но китаец напоминает ему, что в этой работе есть всё, что любит Минсок; даже лучше, из-за неё Минсок остаётся в Сеуле вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой после выпуска. Одного этого достаточно, чтобы сделать Лухана счастливым.

Выпускной подкрадывается ко всем также, как он всегда делал это со всеми старшекурсниками, которые внезапно чувствуют себя слишком старыми для колледжа, но не настолько старыми, чтобы действительно стать взрослыми.

По крайней мере, так себя чувствуют Минсок, Лухан, и двое других, хотя Сехун не хочет признавать такую слабость даже перед своими ближайшими друзьями.

— Мне будет грустно смотреть, как вы уходите, — говорит Чанёль своим старшекурсникам на последнем, перед защитой диплома, семинаре. Лухан думает, что профессору грустно расставаться со студентами и он радуется, уже не в первый раз, что решил остаться. Время пролетит быстро, как и последние четыре гола, но Лухан не волнуется.

Он хватает Минсока за руку, когда они стоят рядом во время вступительного слова общеуниверситетской церемонии открытия.

— Уже четыре года вместе, — бормочет он себе под нос.

Минсок улыбается и Лухан замечает это краем глаза. Его улыбка прекрасна.

— Это на всю жизнь вместе, — поправляет Минсок. Он звучит самодовольно, и его улыбка постепенно превращается в ухмылку, но Лухану всё равно. Если их следующие пятьдесят лет будут похожи на прошлые, то Лухан совсем не против.


End file.
